


First Date

by akanyanen



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Awkward Feelings, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/akanyanen
Summary: Ryo has feelings and also a feelings allergy. Kind of. Yasu is helpful.Reposting!





	First Date

It would be easier if the producers, or even manager-san, had told him to do this. 

It wouldn't be the same, but it would be easier for Ryo.

They would be obligated to do this, Ryo knows if it were a work thing he wouldn't feel like such a moron. Ryo frowns, no, if it was work, he'd still feel like a moron but that was something he was used to. This annoying thing he had for Subaru wasn't. 

He isn't really sure what it is, he glares at the phone, highlighting Subaru's number, in his hand

 

Ryo feels the couch dip beside him, and Yasu flashes Ryo a smile.

"He's off today, you know," Yasu bumps his shoulder against Ryo's.  
Ryo slides his phone open, closed, open, closed.  
He grunts, unintelligible.  
The corners of Yasu's eyes crinkle up as he grins widely.

It's sort of ridiculous how easily Yasu can read him sometimes. 

"You keep looking at him," Yasu says, voice low and hushed, the corner of his mouth quirking up. 

Subaru's across the room, not quite focused on the guitar in his lap. He occasionally stops 'working' to pelt chunks of eraser, with a shout, at Yoko (or Hina) when there is a too-loud celebration over Monster Hunter. 

"No. I wasn't," Ryo looks indignant, and pointedly doesn't glance at Subaru--now hunched over a sheet of paper on his guitar, hair falling into his face. Yasu's smile is normally cute, not that Ryo would admit it--Ryo wouldn't voice that particular thought, ever--but the knowing gleam in his eyes is sort of annoying, and a little unsettling.

"Subaru was talking about ramen for tonight, I can't go after work. You'll go and make sure he doesn't feel lonely, right, Ryo-chan?" Yasu pats his knee and Ryo can't even form a protest before Yasu has his own guitar in hand, and is sitting next to Subaru. 

"I...okay," Ryo meets Subaru's questioning gaze across the room and the way his heart jumps, just a little bit, makes the prospect of head-meets-mirror a tempting one. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If it weren't him in this situation, Ryo would laugh. He'd laugh a lot, actually. Band mates go out to do stuff together all the time, Ryo isn't sure why but it is a bit different with Subaru. They're both a little too shy, maybe a little too similar to actually do anything, even if they can talk normally (when drunk or not near Yoko). 

"Ah, Subaru," Ryo stands in front of him. 

"Yeah?" Subaru looks up, and hesitantly smiles.

"Do you want to catch a movie, or something, later?" It's all feigned casualness.

Yoko perks up across the room, only half paying attention to his PSP.

“Are you two going on a date?” Yoko’s PSP console is on the arm of the couch now, and he is grinning. Ryo and Subaru simultaneously cringe.

Hina walks behind the couch, reaching a hand out to smack the back of Yoko's head.

"What was that for?!" Yoko rubs the back of his head, "you don't seem to think it hurts when you do that."

Hina laughs, and shrugs, "Hadn't done that in a few minutes, I'm sure you deserved it."

"Sadistic bastard," Yoko whines. 

 

"Fuck yeah, Yokoyama, I just kicked your ASS!" Ohkura whoops, smirking smugly at Yoko. 

"That doesn't count! I demand a rematch, punk, I'll take you down," Yoko yells, his attention is, all at once, off of Subaru and Ryo. 

"Nope, not my fault you suck," Ohkura lounges back on the couch, stretching out, his PSP sitting next to him.

Ryo, for once, doesn't tell Ohkura how much he sucks at Monster Hunter, even though he really does. 

He's just glad Yoko is distracted again.

“Sure,” Subaru grins, throwing a cautious look over at Yoko. Yasu smiles at Ryo over his guitar and Ryo’s stomach does something funny, it is incredibly annoying.

"Oiii, Ohkura, I wasn't paying attention, round 17 let's go-," Yoko draws out the last syllable into a whine, and starts messing with Ohkura's hair.  
Ryo deems it safe to retreat to his Mac.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This movie sort of sucks," Subaru half-whispers, still loud enough for the old woman in front of him to take offense and glare over her shoulder.

"It really sucks," Ryo grimaces. The movie is something foreign that tries too hard to be artistic and ends up falling flat.  
"This'll make it a little better...," Subaru grins, handing Ryo his soda.

Ryo looks skeptical and takes a large drink before spluttering, coughing, as rum and coke (the majority of it rum) burns down his throat, "Shit."

The woman glares again, shushing them before turning back around.

"You, how did you do that?" Ryo manages, still muffling coughs.

Subaru grins, pulling a small travel-sized bottle of rum out of his bag. 

"Hotels," the 'from Hina's mini-fridge' part is omitted.

Ryo laughs, and Subaru grins back, cracking open another bottle and pouring it into the cup. 

They make it through the large drink, and then half of Subaru's stashed bottles--"How many of these do you have?", "Three times this, at home."--before the comfortable buzz, and stagnant plot, has them out of the theater and slumping down next to each other at a ramen shop. 

The ramen shop is tiny, with only a few tables and bar, on the street level of a larger building. It’s tucked away from the busier areas of town, and Ryo choose it for that reason, they wouldn’t have to worry about being recognized. It’s not like the old men huddled laughing loudly are going to care that the two punk-ish looking guys at the bar are the idols from the posters that their granddaughters have pinned-up in their rooms.

It’s warm, sort of loud inside and Subaru’s shoulders bump against his every so often, but the food is good and Ryo likes the place.

It’s nice. They’re both still a bit tipsy from the theater and their shoulders touch more often than not.

It’s quiet and Subaru’s taken to messing with the fingerless glove covering his hand, fingering the hem. A half dozen things to talk about flash through Ryo’s mind and leave just as quickly before he can voice them.

The food is a welcome distraction.

The round of beer is even better.

“You write a lot, right?” Ryo chances a glance up from his ramen bowl.

Subaru’s lips quirk up, “Yeah, just a bit.”

“When you get stuck, writing lyrics I mean, how do you get….unstuck again?” Ryo’s fingers absently slick through the condensation on the half-empty glass of beer.

Ryo’s phone ringing from his pocket interrupts them both, and Ryo fumbles for it, “Sorry.” Subaru waves him off.

“Hello.”  
”Ryo-chan”  
“…Yoko?” Ryo has the sinking feeling in his stomach right about now.  
“It’s Thursday, radio~” It’s Hina.  
That confirms it. Subaru looks over and doesn’t bother to hide his grin.  
“Oh, I forgot. It’s recommend, isn’t it.”  
“ Yeah, yeah. So, what’re you doing?” It’s pretty damn obvious that Yoko is grinning.  
“Ah, eating ramen with a friend,” Ryo hopes, in vain, that Yoko won’t go into this.  
“It’s a good time to call, right”  
No. “Yeah, no problem,” Ryo’s doomed. Subaru knows it and finds it amusing.  
“Your date is our Subaru, isn’t it?” Hina is an asshole, too, Ryo thinks.  
“Ah…yeah, it’s Subaru-kun,” Ryo glances over, and Subaru is still grinning.  
“What’s he wearing?”  
“H-huh?” Ryo chokes.  
There’s a burst of laughter.  
“Really, what’s he wearing. Describe it!”  
“You saw it today! What the hell! I don’t pay attention to that stuff!”  
Subaru pokes him, laughing, and Ryo realizes he might have just made an embarrassing noise.  
There’s laughter on the other side of the phone.  
“Aaahh, it’s definitely a casual date then.”  
Hina mutters something and Ryo can only hear more laughter.  
“Are you going to go for a kiss?”  
Ryo definitely makes an embarrassing noise, and Subaru snorts into his ramen.  
“No!”

“Are you both drinking?”  
“Yeah.”  
“So, Subaru is nice and drunk”  
“Good Chance~”  
It sounds like Maru, but Ryo’s too busy thinking up ways to get out of this conversation to decipher English.  
Ryo looks over to his left and Subaru is on his phone, “Ryo-chaaan, is Subaru drunk~?” Yoko is sing-songing in the phone at his ear and Ryo turns back to mess with his half-eaten ramen.  
“Un, a bit,”  
“We’re running out of time okay? We might call you later, Ryo-chan”

“Ryo-chan, do your best on your date~”  
“It isn’t like that!”  
“Bye bye”

Subaru’s off the phone and smirking at him.

“I hope they call you next,” Ryo huffs. Subaru laughs, patting Ryo’s shoulder.  
Subaru looks serious for a second, and Ryo can’t read him.  
“Yasu and I can look at your song tonight, if you want,” Subaru meets his eyes for a second and Ryo’s murmuring, “Sure that’d be great.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ryo vaguely thinks that the last beer was probably one too many. He's pretty sure he wouldn't be leaning on Subaru so much if he wasn't drunk, but the arm around his waist is comforting and warm. 

"You're a light weight," Subaru laughs, and Ryo slurs back, "No, you just drink a ton." 

Subaru stops walking, and stares at Ryo. His expression is blank and unreadable. 

Ryo fidgets, and then laughs nervously. 

"I, I didn't, Is'not what, I-," Ryo stammers, trying to backtrack, but Subaru's face breaks into a wide smile and his laughter shakes the arm around Ryo's waist.  
"I do but," the corners of his eyes crinkle up, "You've been hanging out with Yoko, brat." Ryo laughs and Subaru thwacks him upside the head.

Ryo steps back when the taxi pulls up, "Today was fun," Ryo starts.

"What are you talking about? You're coming over," Subaru interrupts, shooting him an odd look and Ryo looks sheepish and scratches the back of his head, "Oh, yeah, sorry."  
Subaru waves him off and shrugs a shoulder towards the cab.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Subaru doesn’t say anything about Ryo’s body pressing close to his, and Ryo doesn’t say anything when Subaru’s hand moves near his hand on his knee.

The cab ride is quiet, and Ryo would be sleepy if it wasn’t for his thoughts constantly barraging him. They were going back to Subaru and Yasu’s apartment, Ryo frowns, not that he is expecting anything to happen. It’s just making him more aware that it is Subaru and Yasu’s apartment, the apartment they had together; and how his attraction, or not crush, made things awkward for him. Fuck. He was too drunk to think.

Ryo’s too slow and before he has a chance to fumble with his wallet for half the cab fare, Subaru is out of the cab.  
“Sorry,” Ryo starts to rifle through his wallet. “Fuck.” Five hundred yen.  
Subaru just drawls, “You better put out.”

 

Ryo has been thinking about it for the better part of the night, and it is really fucking embarrassing. He's sober enough to wait until the Taxi drives off, but has help with ignoring the normal inhibitions about kissing bandmates. Subaru freezes against him and just when Ryo thinks it's a mistake Subaru responds. Subaru's lips are soft and warm against his. It’s over quick and their lips tingle as they smile both hesitant.

Subaru laughs as Ryo shifts awkwardly, “You know, I wasn’t serious…but I think you might owe me more than that.”

Ryo's laughter is too loud, reverberating off the walls.  
"Shhh," Subaru his murmur broken by throaty chuckles.  
"Ryo-chan, Shhhh...Shhh," Subaru backs Ryo into a dark corner.  
Ryo unsuccessfully tries to contain his laughter, shoulders shaking, and he occasionally loses control of a gasping chuckle.  
It isn't like Subaru's finger pressed against his lips is helping. He nips at it playfully, lips catching the tip, and Subaru grins crookedly; pulling it away to burying his fingers in Ryo's hair.  
Leaning forward he presses their lips together, mouth open and sliding against Ryo's.  
Tastes like alcohol.  
Subaru shifts forward, pressing Ryo back against the wall; Ryo trails his hands down Subaru's sides, a hand tentatively slips up under his shirt, and his palm is warm against Subaru's lower back. 

Ryo curls his fingers against Subaru's back and, in response, Subaru presses their hips together. Ryo exhales sharply into Subaru's mouth. 

The door swinging open to their left and Yasu's, strangely, calm voice breaks them apart.  
"You guys, get inside," Yasu's eyes flicker down to see Ryo's hand retreating from Subaru's back. The arm tight around his waist keeps Ryo from jumping away.  
Yasu's expression is unreadable and it does funny things to Ryo's stomach, just one more thing he doesn't want to acknowledge.  
It's sort of hot, Yasu thinks. Ryo is slightly leaning against Subaru, Subaru's palm flat against Ryo's hip, the hem of shirt riding up where Subaru's fingertips are drawing designs.  
Yasu's eyes meet Subaru's, it's sort of hungry, as he maneuvers an oblivious Ryo inside the apartment.  
Ryo can usually pick up on things quickly. Even tipsy, it only takes Subaru's mouth on his neck and Yasu's gaze flickering indecisively between Subaru's tongue and Ryo's eyes, for Ryo to realize this is goingsomewhere, fast. Yasu's lips pressed softly against his, and Subaru's hand trailing perilously close to the top of his jeans, are only more confirmation that Ryo is in over his head (even if he is taller than both of them). Ryo brings a hand up to Yasu's cheek, working for a better angle, and blames the entire swarm of butterflies in his stomach on the sensation of Subaru's hand curling around his cock.

When did he get his pants unbuttoned?

Ryo hisses when Subaru starts stroking, and the hand he has buried in the thick strands of Yasu's hair tightens.  
Yasu pulls back, lips red, and whispers hoarsely, "Bedroom," before grabbing their collars and pulling them down the hall and into the darkened room.

Ryo stumbles a bit, and the guiding hand around his bicep is warm through his shirt, everything is too warm, and his face flushing can only be partially blamed on the alcohol. Subaru's hands are steady against his shoulders and Ryo forgets to be awkward when his back meets the soft comforter and Subaru's tongue is in his mouth. He feels Yasu's hands on his chest, working on the buttons of his shirt and the touches are fleeting, not substantial enough, across his chest, over his abs, to the top of his boxers. Ryo watches, eyes half-lidded, while Subaru pulls back to met Yasu's kiss, deepening it as Yasu's hand finally slides into his boxers. Ryo's eyes snap shut and his head presses back into the bed when Subaru's hand covers Yasu's on his cock and pulls, their hands working in tandem over him.  
Ryo's breathing comes faster and faster, his hips thrusting up every so often, chasing the strokes of Yasu and Subaru's hands upwards.  
They pause and Yasu pulls Subaru's shirt off, Ryo takes the opportunity to sit up and work on stripping Yasu, stopping to suck a mark on his neck. "Aah! Ryo."  
Ryo feels his jeans sliding off and hears them drop to the floor, his fingers in Subaru's belt loops mimic the action, his jeans following Ryo's, dropping down beside them. Yasu's eyes are dark and he unconsciously bites his lip, his hair is disheveled from where Subaru's hand was too enthusiastic, and that is a little too hot for Ryo to think about.  
He settles for kissing Yasu, hesitantly testing the waters, before he guides Yasu onto his back--lips still moving against Yasu's.

Subaru, not-so gently pulls Yasu's jeans off and starts palming the front of Yasu's boxers, and Yasu's breath can't help but hitch against Ryo's mouth.

Yasu's legs hang off the edge of the bed, and his shirt rides up, leaving a strip of warm skin bared. Ryo's fingers tips slide down Yasu's abs, and the muscles jump lightly at the touch.  
Ryo catches Subaru's gaze, and grin, as he leans back to watch them, hand resting absently on the front of his boxers.  
Subaru attention indecisively jumps between Ryo moving to straddle Yasu, and Yasu's chest rising up and down shallowly. "Can-," Ryo starts, "Ryo-chan, please," Yasu exhales, his hips shifting up and Yasu's hand on his cheek reassures Ryo.  
Ryo slides off the bed and kneels in between Yasu's legs. The click and sudden burst of light from the bedside lamp has Ryo's meeting Subaru's eyes, intense and locked onto his, Ryo's cock might have twitched but it isn't something he is ready to face yet, not when Yasu pliant in front of him is a good distraction to lose himself in.  
Ryo grips the base of Yasu's cock and Subaru's groan from the bed is the push Ryo needs to not waste time, taking as much of Yasu into his mouth that is manageable; bobbing his head so that his lips meet his fist while he pressing his tongue against the underside. It's enough for Yasu's mouth to drop open, a low moan reverberating through the room, and Subaru's matching groan makes Ryo's cock ache for contact.  
The suction has Yasu's hands shakily resting on Ryo's head, not pulling him forward just a warm presence. It's when Ryo pulls back to tease the tip of his cock that Yasu whines low and drawn-out, his fingers tightening in Ryo's hair. Ryo smirks, encouraged by Yasu's head moving back and forth while his back tries to arch off the bed and his name spilling from Yasu's lips.  
The bed shifts and then Subaru is pulling Ryo away gently, "Come here," his voice husky, urging him back onto the bed with his hands above Ryo's elbows. Yasu bites his lip against a whine, and sits up on his elbows to watch. "Su-," Subaru's lips are moving roughly against his, and Ryo responds back feverishly, shivering when Subaru's mouth strays from his and trails a path down his neck. 

"Ryo, can I?" Subaru breathes, voice husky and low against Ryo's ear, and the way he is thumbing the inside of Ryo's thigh is blatant enough.  
"Yeah," Ryo nods, licking his dry lips, his eyes flickering between Subaru's steady gaze and Yasu's encouraging one, and the images flood his mind and Subaru is moving between his legs before he really processes it. Yasu's arm wraps around his chest and he can feel Yasu's dick against his back, hard and hot, and his brain registers Yasu's moan when he finally settles, comfortably pressed against Yasu.  
Pressing a soft kiss to Ryo's neck Yasu reaches over and pulls a foil packet and tube out of the nightstand, passing them off to Subaru.

Ryo isn't really sure how this will change, if it will change at all, the thing he seems to have for Subaru. He's not even sure if it is more than admiration, attraction to the way Subaru loves music with everything he has, the kind of passion that he performs with and creates with is infectious. 

It's getting harder to think, Subaru puts the same concentration and passion into sex and it has Ryo's breathe hitching again and again. Yasu, too, is intense, they're feeding off of each other. Subaru only pauses for seconds to kiss Yasu open-mouthed over Ryo's shoulder and trail wet kisses across Yasu's jaw, finally pulling away after finding the spot on Ryo's neck that sends a violent shiver down his spine. 

The steady-slow stroke of Yasu's hand over his cock, coupled with Subaru's unfaltering thrusts has his harsh exhales extending into hitching whines. It seems to spur Subaru on and his thrusts, suddenly, are just on the torturous side of erratic. Ryo's fingernails press into either side of Subaru's hips, and he is too far gone, too hot in between Subaru and Yasu; he pulls ineffectively on Subaru's hips, attempting to dictate the pace. He grips tight enough to leave small indents in Subaru's skin, in a bid to find some semblance of control.  
Ryo wonders how Yasu fairs under the intensity when he's alone with Subaru. 

"F-faster," Ryo chokes out, beads of sweat clinging to his forehead, he's unashamed and almost there. 

Subaru grunts, "What Ryo-chan, couldn't hear...," even with his eyes squeezed shut, Ryo feels the small smirk lifting the corner of Subaru's mouth. Subaru's next thrust is harder, but he pulls back slow, drawing out a ragged moan from Ryo. "Fuck, just do it, Subaru, please," the please is more of a whine, and Ryo's hips twisting up cuts off Subaru's laughter. 

Ryo rolls off of Yasu, his skin too hot against Yasu's, to catch his breath and push his dampened bangs out of his eyes. 

"Have a problem, Yasu?" Subaru leans over him. 

Yasu’s hand waits on his lower stomach, “Not if you hurry and fix it.”  
Subaru grins, still slightly out of breath and his legs sporadically tremor, protesting against him kneeling. Yasu sucks in his breath when Subaru’s hand curls around his cock, and lets it whoosh out when Subaru starts stroking, fast and hard. It’s familiar and well practiced, and Subaru know exactly how to make Yasu’s toes curl with only a few strokes. It’s Subaru’s attentiveness combined with being slowly worked up for the better part of the night, that has Yasu’s hand fumbling to grip Ryo’s arm, as he comes over Subaru’s hand with a low stuttering moan.

They breathe together for a while, too exhausted to think about consequences or how awkward it could be, if they allow it, in the morning.

Yasu's the first up, padding to the bathroom and coming back with a wet cloth. Ryo watches Subaru pull the washcloth over his hand, and Ryo's reaches to take it, but Subaru bypasses his outstretched hand and swipes the warm cloth over his stomach.

Subaru tosses the cloth in the general direction of hamper and flops face down next to Ryo, sighing exaggeratedly into the pillow.  
Ryo doesn't make a big deal of it when he catches a Subaru eye staring up at him threw mussed hair, he just makes his shoulder look comfortable. Yasu lays down on his other side, his smile is relaxed and warm and he slides an arm over Ryo's stomach, whispering "Stay, Ryo-chan," into his ear. It does the same odd things to his stomach, that Subaru's fingers lazily dragging against his scalp does, and Ryo thinks having a thing for both of them would be just a bit ridiculous.

“You know, I once heard that if you think too hard after sex… it’ll make your brain explode,” Subaru’s sleepy drawl cuts through the silence.

Ryo smiles wryly at the ceiling, “Really now?”

“Yeah. Yeah, too much blood rushing back to your brain at once. Overloads it and bam, chunks of brain everywhere,” Subaru mumbles.

“Aaah, that would be bad.”

Subaru grunts his agreement, disinclined to talk more, and Ryo feels Yasu’s hand rub a comforting circle against his abs.

Ryo vaguely thinks he should leave but Subaru's breathe against his neck and Yasu's arm flung over his stomach feels so warm. He is pressing a haphazard kiss into Subaru's hair and his leg is tangling with Yasu's before he can summon the energy to get up.

 

The end~

This is a little companion bit that didn't fit in and it was supposed to lead somewhere but...it died...and I'm never going to finish it so I'm just going to leave it here. 

 

Their second date doesn’t happen until three weeks later, when Ryo has a miraculous two days off in a row, there are no summertime promotions and touring doesn’t start for a few days.

Ryo is prematurely roused out of his sprawled position on the couch by his phone vibrating across the glass end table.

He fumbles for it, knocking the two-week-old pile of mail to the floor, and opens the email from Subaru.

You’re free tomorrow, right?  
There’s this store you might like,  
you should come with me.

<3 J <3  
________

“Yasu!” Subaru shouts, arms wrapping around Yasu’s waist as he tries to wrestle him to the ground. Yasu laughs as Subaru pushes him to the floor, straddles him, and wraps his hands around Yasu’s wrists, pinning them on either side of his head. 

“Sent~,” Yasu grins up at Subaru, the phone dropping, useless, from his hands.

Subaru pouts down at him, trying for a betrayed-horrified look.

Yasu laughs, “They’re hearts, it’s cute!”

Subaru looks appalled, “Not in an email from me.”

“It’s just Ryo-chan,” Yasu shifts and leans up to press a few kisses against Subaru’s jaw, still giggling slightly.

 

______

Ryo’s head is too groggy to process any deeper thought than heart-emojis from Subaru is a little odd, and he’s been meaning to go shopping. He types out a quick response before letting exhaustion overcome him.

___

The phone jumps across the wood floor next to Yasu’s fanned out hair and Subaru breaks away from Yasu to lunge for it.

Yeah,  
That sounds like fun.  
I’ll see you tomorrow, then.

Yasu tilts the screen down, “See. He didn’t say anything about the hearts.”  
Subaru grumbles, still, “I should still punish you.” Subaru’s grin is lecherous, and he grinds down hard against Yasu.  
Yasu doesn’t bother to point out that sex not really an effective punishment. It’s difficult to say much of anything with Subaru’s mouth covering his and Subaru’s hand working on the button of his pants.  
Tags:


End file.
